Maudit Brandy
by Kenthelm
Summary: Le "bloody brandy challenge" (description en prologue) est un défi assez populaire chez nos collègues anglophones. Voici la proposition d'une version française. Harry Potter déprime suite au évènement du département des mystères, pour éviter le naufrage psychologique, un de ses proches l'amène passer des vacances à Las Vegas, qui ne se déroullent évidemment pas comme prévu.
1. Présentation des règles

Présentation des règles.

"Maudit Brandy" est la traduction approximative de "Bloody Brandy", un défi assez populaire des auteurs anglophones. Je présente une variante française de ce défi (je n'en ais pas trouvé). Je trouve personnellement qu'il manque cruellement de cross-over français, pourtant, il y a de quoi faire de super chose ("parfait serpentard" est un exellent Harry Potter X Famille Addams).

1) Scénario de base :

Pour éviter que Harry fasse une dépréssion suite à la mort/disparition de son parrain, un adulte de son entourage l'amène à Las Vegas. Suite à une tournée des Grands Ducs mémorable, Harry se réveille dans une chambre, marié à une super-héroïne.

2) Règles :

On ne parle pas des règles.

La mariée doit être une super-héroïne (ou méchante) ou un personnage équivalent à une super-héroïne (ou méchante). Deux critères à celà : le pouvoir et le comportement. La mariée peut appartenir à l'univers DC, aux Marvel, au manga, à un roman, une série, un film, ... Exemple : Harry Potter X Médusa (soul eater).

L'univers doit-être un cross-over exclusif des univers auquels appartiennent Harry et sa femme. Exemple : Si vous choisissez Harry Potter X Katherine Pride/Shadowcat, l'univers sera un Harry Potter X Marvel, donc aucune chance d'y croiser Batman, le cas contraire relève de l'hérésie.

Le mariage est, évidemment, magique et incassable.

Le mariage est réalisé par un double d'Elvis Presley, si, si, c'est une règle importante.

Harry doit acquérir à un moment donné des super-pouvoirs (ou développer sa magie jusqu'à un niveau équivalent). A vous de trouver une raison cohérente à ce fait, les super-pouvoirs ne tombe pas du ciel. Exemple déjà rencontré : Dans un Harry Potter X Koriandr/Starfire (Teen Titans), Harry est rapidement blessé par une explosion et a besoin d'une transfusion de sang, Kori lui donne le sien, il acquiert une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Slash ou FemSlah possible. Le plus gros "Bloody Brandy" que j'ai trouvé est un FemHarry X Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans).

Les deux plus importantes : amusez-vous et restez cohérent.

3) Règles optionnelles :

Le comportement de personnages n'est pas forcément conforme au canon. Exemple : Dans un Harry Potter X Harley Queen (Batman) ; Harley peut parfaitement renoncer à vouloir tout détruire et tuer Batman, ne pas la rendre raisonnée quand même, ce serait un épouvantable gachis.

Le chaperon de Harry se retrouve aussi mariée, dans ce cas-là, le/la marié(e) appartient au même univers que le/la conjoint(e) de Harry. Exemple, si le chaperon est Minerva McGonagall et que le couple choisit est Harry Potter X Violette Parr (Indestructible), vous pouvez parfaitement concevoir un couple parallèle, McGonagall X un agent de la NSA (National Superhéroes Agency).


	2. Un besoin de vacance

1) Besoin de vacance.

La chaleur était étoufante et pourtant Harry frissonnait. Tristesse et colère se succédaient continuellement dans son esprit. Harry était dans sa chambre, sur le bureau, un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier froissé, annonçait l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy et de ses accolytes. Conclusion évidente dans l'eprit de Harry, son parrain était mort pour rien.

Il avait bêtement mené ses amis dans un piège mortel, et son parrain en avait payé le prix. Résultat obtenue, un nouveau ministre qui ne daigna même pas présenter des excuses pour la campagne de diffamation et les sévices subient. C'était officiellement "des mesures appropriés et légitimes au vu des circonstances".

Bilan final : Ombrage était toujours dans une position élevé, Fudge avait gardé sa place au Magenmagot (même si il n'était plus ministre), les mangemorts étaient toujours en fuite, son parrain était mort, il était encore prisonnier et ses amis ... Harry ne préférait pas y penser, c'était trop douleureux. Chaques mots de la seule lettre qu'il avait reçu était comme un coup de poignard.

 _Harry,_

 _Nous sommes vraiment désolé d'en arriver là, mais nous préfèrerions que tu restes loin de nous. Hermione et moi garderons des cicatrices à vie, Ginny a faillis être torturé, Neville et Luna sont passé à deux doigts de l'échec et mat. Tu nous as entrainé dans tes aventures mortelles pendant cinq ans, et nous n'avons rien reçus en échange._

 _J'ai appris que nos activités étaient maintenant fiché par le ministère, il faut aussi qu'on pense à notre avenir, nous ne disposons pas tous de ta chance. On se reverra à la rentrée,_

 _Ron, Hermione et Ginny._

La seule chose qui le rassurait était l'absence de la signature de Luna et de Neville, il restait un petit espoir qu'ils ne lui tournent pas le dos. "Rien reçus en échange", "notre avenir", "ta chance", autant d'expression qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Harry pendant qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la dépression.

Il ne prêta même pa attention à la lettre du ministère lui indiquant que les dernières volontés de Sirius avait été scellé par le Magenmagot "jusqu'à fin de l'enquête" et qu'il serait le premier avertis quand le testament sera lu. Harry commençait à se douter que "l'enquête" serait particulièrement longue.

Dans la chaleur étouffante de Privet Drive, Mondigus Fletcher somnolait, relachant peu à peu sa surveillance de la maison. L'alcool et la chaleur ne faisant pas bon menage, il s'enfonça dans la béatitude de l'inconscience.

Profitant du manque de compétence notoire du "gardien", une ombre s'approcha de la maison, de sa cible, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. L'ombre se glissa dans la maison par une fenêtre ouverte, elle passa derrière le canapée où deux rebu de l'espèce humaine fabriquait du lard devant la télévision et se glissa dans l'escalier.

Pétunia qui préparait une nouvelle tournée de glace pour les deux hommes de sa vie ne remarqua rien. Harry en revanche sortie de sa torpeur en entendant un léger craquement dans l'escalier.

Pétunia ne sortait pas de la cuisine au milieu de l'après midi, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son oncle et son cousin fasse un effort pareil par cette chaleur, conclusion logique : présence d'un intrus. Il saisit sa baguette (au diable le ministère et ses lois restrictives) et se prépara à une embuscade.

Harry avait le souffle court, il sentit l'adrenaline se répendre dans son organisme, le frisson du combat, il commença à incanter un sortilège perforant qui aurait eut raison du blindage d'un char quand soudain ... trois petits coups discrêts retentirent contre sa porte.

\- Harry, c'est Tonk.

\- Nymphadora ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire un coin, une bordée d'insulte et de menace confirma immédiatement l'identité de son interlocuteur, il n'y avait qu'elle pour employé un langage aussi coloré et créatif. Après que Tonk ce fut calmé, elle prit place dans la chambre de Harry.

\- Que me veux le vieux ?

\- Les sorciers éduqués disent au moins "boujour".

\- Ma politesse est resté coincée entre un agent du ministère corrompus et un mangemort, alors je répète, que me veux le vieux ?

\- Harry, je comprend que tu sois énervé, mais Dumbledore n'est pas au courant de ma visite. Harry eut l'air franchement surpris. Au moins, il n'iradiait plus Tonk de son hostilité. Elle en profita pour enchaîner.

\- J'ai surpris les trois débiles en train de discuter de la lettre qu'ils t'avaient envoyé et ... Oh Harry, je suis désolé, c'est tellement injuste.

\- Comme toute l'histoire de ma vie, harry essaya de présenter ça sur le ton de l'humour, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

\- Donc je suis venu t'inviter à prendre des vacances, sans l'ordre, sans lâches, sans magemorts et surtout sans aucune retenu. Harry ouvrit de grand yeux, il n'avait jamais eut de vrai vacance, il se méfiait toujours un peu.

\- Quel genre de vacance ?

\- Le genre nos chaperons n'approuveraient certainement pas : délicieusement déraisonnable, à la base, c'était Sirius qui l'avait programmé, voie-ça comme un cadeau post-mortem.

Une robe noire, pas vraiment le genre d'habit auquel elle était habitué, elle se sentait complètement nue. Pourtant c'était la seule tenue adapté aux circonstances. Sa meilleure amis enterrait sa petite soeur.

C'était une fille joyeuse, courageuse, toujours prêtes pour l'aventure. 11 ans, c'était inconcevable de mourrir si tôt, et pourtant. Elle était forte, pas du genre à se répendre en lamentation, mais voir tous ses amis comme ça était un coup dur. Elle savait mieux que personne que la vie était une chienne sans coeur. Ils étaient une grande famille, il se serrait toujours les coudes, tout le monde était là pour dire au-revoir à leur amie. Pourtant, après la cérémonie, elle sentit le besoin d'être seule, le besoin de partir loin.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, elle annonça à la surprise générale, qu'elle prennait des vacances de quelques jours. Tous le monde fut surpris car s'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, mais vu les circonstances, personne ne demanda pourquoi.

Elle se rendit à la capitale, pour prendre un portail en direction de Laterr, ce monde avait été relié au sien par une faille permanente il y avait environs une centaine d'année, et il n'était pas rare que des individus partent vivre dans cet autre monde. Elle avait besoin de vacance, elle avait besoin d'oublier, et sur Laterr, il existait une ville parfaite pour celà.

Arrivée sur Laterr, dans une région désertique, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre les coordonnés de la ville "Lasvégaz". La ville était comme un phare dans le désert, mais pourquoi diable les gens de ce monde avait placé une ville ici !

Elle se dit que finalement, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle était ici pour oublier, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Quand elle pensait à l'image de sérieux et de respectabilité qu'elle avait dans ce monde, elle se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne idée de se lacher ici. De toute façon, personne ne serais au courant de la cuite qu'elle avait prévu de prendre, elle se détendrais, et elle pourrait rentrer comme si de rien était. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que le hazard avait classer sont projet dans la catégorie "Epic Fail".

\- Mais où-et-ce que tu as apprit à conduire ! Cria Harry, serrant les fesses sur la place du mort tandis que sa complice prennait un virage à une vitesse déraisonnable.

\- Pas besoin d'un permis, un charme de confusion suffit, petit Harry ! Ria Tonk. Harry se dit qu'elle était en train de lui faire payer ses moqueries sur sa peur des avions. Pour atteindre Las Vegas, ils avaient choisit la solution moldus.

En effet, Tonk s'était débrouiller pour faire porter une lettre de Harry à Gringotts leur détaillant la situation, ceux-ci avaient fourni à Harry une carte de crédit qui convertissait les galions en livre, en dollars ou touteq autreq deviseq utilisées par les moldus. Il avait aussi fait remarquer que les sorciers étaient remarquablement ignorant des méthodes moldus.

Comme prévu, l'ordre débarqua au complet à Privet Drive dès que Harry eut quitté les lieux dans le but de "le ramener en sécurité". Ils surveillèrent le ciel, le réseau de cheminette, les capteurs de magie chez les sorciers mineurs, ils envoyèrent un espion à la tour de contrôle des portoloins et interceptèrent le magicobus. Et aucun, pas même Hermione, n'eut l'idée de demander à ces moldus en voiture jaune appelés "taxi".

Quitter l'Angleterre était remarquablement facile, surtout avec Tonk et sa maîtrise des charmes de confusion. Elle fit en revanche moins la maligne quand l'avion décolla, comment une masse d'acier aussi grande pouvait voler.

Bref, Harry et Tonk arrivèrent à Las Vegas, indiférent de la panique que leurs disparitions avait causé en Angleterre. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul objectif, en profiter un maximum. On peut dire que cet objectif fut atteint avec brio.

 _48 heures plus tard, quelques casinos et d'innombrables verres plus tard :_

\- Monsieur, je crois qu'on a un code rouge, à la table 3P.

\- Encore un tricheur au poker, lequel ?

\- Celui qui a une cicatrice sur le front et les cheveux noirs, un anglais, je crois.

\- Le Casino est représenté lors de cette partie.

\- Non, mais de riche client se font littéralement plumer.

\- C'est pas notre problème.

A la table de poker numéros 3, plusieurs ex-riches joueurs transpiraient à grosses goûtes; l'anglais était en train de les plumer, pourtant il l'avait invité après avoir entendu son amie au cheveux roses complètement ivre se vanter de lui avoir appris à jouer la veille. Cela devait être un stratagème, ils étaient tombés sur un pro, qui même ivre, continuait à remporter manche sur manche.

Dégouter et passablement ruinée, les joueurs se mirent à fuir la table où Harry avait élu domicile.

\- Eh bein, y a pu personne prou joué, bob, mais qu'ai-je fai avec tant jeton.

Tonk rigola quand elle vit "le chanceux" avec l'équivalent d'un demi-million de dollars en jeton. Elle se souvient d'avoir entendu Ron raler parce que Harry avait l'argent de l'héritage de ses parents, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait en voyant celà.

Elle remarqua une femme au cheveux rouges sombre, couleur de sang, prise à partie avec d'autre joueur qui l'accusait de tricher, quand la situation commença à dégénérer. La femme ivre parvint à envoyer au tapis ses adversaires si vite que le service de sécurité n'eut plus qu'a passer le balais.

\- Bon alors, je suis la meilleure, le meilleure de tous, personne pour me défier, cria la jeune femme. Une idée germa dans l'esprit éthylique de Tonk.

-Moi, je connais un gars que tu pourras jamais battre.

 _Encore 2 heures plus tard :_

La tension était à son comble, tous le casino directeur compris était venu voir la partie ou se jouait un peu plus de un milion de dollard. Il leur avait offert des boissons gratuites, rajoutant ainsi de l'alcool sur de l'alcool.

\- Ta pu assez pour suivre, miisss, parvint à articuler Harry, tu devra abandon.

\- J'abandon jami, je peux même fair mieux, je mise tapis et ma main, je tépouz su ti gagne.

\- T'osra jama.

\- Si j'osra. Tous le monde regardait le tandem alcoolisé avec stupeur, de nombreux rires, dont celui de Tonk qui ne saisissait pas l'énormité de la situation, retentirent. Le directeur de l'établissement de jeux alla chercher un prêtre, mais le seul disponible était, lui aussi, complètement ivre, au point de s'être travesti en Elvis Presley. Le directeur se frottais les mains, il n'y avait qu'à Las Vegas que l'on voyait des trucs aussi fou, si l'anglais gagnait, ça fairait la une des journeaux et une excellente publicité pour son établissement.

\- Allons, le prêtre est prêt, j'arbitrerais personnellement cette dernière manche avec en jeu, 952 000 dollars contre 77 500 dollars et un mariage, Mademoiselle, Monsieur, à vos cartes !

\- Comment ça, Potter a disparu ? S'exclama Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre.

\- Comme ça ce prononce, ricanna un vieil auror à la retraite.

\- Alastor, ce n'est pas le moment, Albus tentait de ramener le calme dans cette réunion entre trois membres de l'ordre du phénix et les hauts membres du ministère. Monsieur Potter a été enlevé, on peut mettre l'ironie de côté.

Après que Dumbledore ai annoncé la disparition de Harry, lui et ses deux principaux lieutenants avaient eut une sévère dispute. Maugrey voulait que Harry passe l'été avec lui pour le former. Si Harry pouvait réaliser sans entrainement particulier de tels exploits, de quoi serait-il capable avec une formation adapté, et il était le meilleur des formateurs d'Auror.

Kingsley jugeait le comportement de Albus envers Harry irresponsable, d'abord il l'avait abandonné à la vindicte du ministère et d'une grande partie de la population sorcière. Ensuite il l'isolait au moment où il était en deuil, c'est à dire au pire moment. Il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait bien jouer le "chef de la lumière".

\- Votre "enlèvement" n'est pas crédible, Albus, lui rétorqua le vétéran.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de Justice Magique.

\- Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte, pas de magie résiduelle et l'homme que nous avions postés en surveillance n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. Si Harry avait été agressé, surtout dans son état d'énervement, on aurait retrouvé des restes de mangemorts éparpillés un peu partout.

\- C'est un élève de Poudlard, il a même pas 16 ans, je doute ...

\- Monsieur le ministre, le coupa Kinglsey, votre "élève" a encaissé une année de persécution avant de débouler au coeur de ministère en se riant de la sécurité pour aller cogner à 1 contre 3 sur la garde personnelle du seigneur des ténèbres. Je vous conseillerais, respectueusement, de tenir compte de se fait, peut-être réaliserez-vous qu'il est plus puissant et compétent que la plupart de nos aurors mis en tas.

La diatribe déversé sur un ton acide avait complètement séché la plupart des personnes présentes. Le chef auror repris :

\- Vous l'avez persécuté et j'insiste sur le dernier mot, vous ne le considérez pas et vous vous débrouillez pour l'enfermez seul dans un endroit qu'il hait de tout son être, il serait peut-être temps d'envisager la fugue comme une possibilité.

\- Mais Harry sait que c'est pour sa sécurité. Commença Dumbledore.

\- Et les tracas de M Potter ne sont dûs qu'aux erreurs de Fudge, on ne vas quand même pas crier au martyr pour les quelques désagréments que M Potter a subit. Grommela le ministre. On ne l'a pas poursuivi pour les blessures qu'a subit Ombrage, c'est une compensation suffisante. Maugrey et Kingsley regardèrent le ministre et le directeur comme si ils leurs avaient poussé une deuxième tête.

\- Vous allez au devant d'énorme problème, Potter est furieux, non sans raison, vos "désagréments" vous ont aliénés un homme capable de tenir en echec Voldemort depuis l'âge de onze ans ! Cria Kingsley. La réunion s'annonçait vraiment très longue.

\- Et je ne pense pas que se mettre à dos Harry Potter soit quelque chose de prudent, grogna Maugrey, personnellement je trouve que ce gamin en a une sacré paire, j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avoir comme élève.

\- La priorité est de cacher cette information au public, Potter a une grande influence sur l'opinion publique, sa disparition provoquerai une panique.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte avec vigueur, Kinsgley ouvrit en jettant un regard noir à Percy qui entra en s'inclinant devant le ministre.

\- Weasley, je vous avez dit de ne pas me déranger durant cette réunion, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais vous avez aussi donnez l'ordre de vous avetir immédiatement si quelques choses de majeur en rapport avec l'Angleterre Magique apparaissait dans les journaux. Et je pense que cette information, peut-être considéré comme majeure, elle concerne Harry Potter. Tous le monde se précipita vers le rouqins qui dévoilà un article de journal américain.

 _Poker et Mariage à Las Végas._

Percy leur décrit les grandes lignes de l'articles, provoquant des réactions variés. Kingsley éclata de rire sans aucune retenu.

\- Bon, ben au moins, il n'est pas en danger de mort, ni enlevé par vous-savez-qui, c'est l'essentiel, déclara le ministre.

\- En revanche, le voici, mariée, donc adulte au yeux de la loi sorcière, précisa Amélia Bones. Dumbledore palit en comprennant que celà signifiait la perte de la tutelle d'Harry Potter et donc de son principal moyen de contrôle du jeune homme. Maugrey avait exactement le même raisonnement.

\- Alors là, il vous la mise bien profond Albus ! Je doute qu'il remette un jour les pieds chez Dursley, sauf peut-être pour venir les "remercier" de toute ces années où ils se sont si bien occupé de lui.

\- Pouvez-vous précisez votre pensée Fol-Oeil, demanda Amélia en réajustant son monocle, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe.

\- On est pas là pour parler des gardiens de Harry, on a des choses plus importante à traiter, coupa Dumbledore. La juge n'était pas dupe et fit une note mentale de mener sa propre enquête.

\- Qui est "l'heureuse élue", demanda Kingsley qui parvennait à peine à calmer son fou-rire.

\- Il faut s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas de lien avec Voldemort, ce mariage doit être cassé, déclara Albus, toujours pâle.

\- Très jolie fille, commenta Amélia en regardant la photo qui accompagnais l'article, elle n'a pas l'air bien dangereuse en tous cas.

\- Une étrangère, elle a un nom bizarre que je n'avais jamais entendu, sûrement une moldu : Erza Titania Scarlett.


	3. Une épée sous la gorge

La taille des chapitres sera vraiment inégale, contrairement au autre, je ne me fixe pas de seuil.

Si quelqu'un décide à relever ce défi, qu'il m'envoie un message avec le titre, que je le lise.

* * *

Une épée sous la gorge.

La première chose qu' Harry remarqua, ce fut la douleur, un mal de crâne fulgurant, pas le genre de douleur brulante dont il avait l'habitude. C'était des coups répétés, comme si une armée de Nargoles avait décidé de faire une surboum dans son cerveau, ce qui était d'ailleur probablement le cas. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un monde brumeux, sans ses lunettes, il n'y voyait pas vraiment grand chose, et l'alcool n'aidait pas.

La seconde chose dont il prit conscience, c'est le froid, une ligne froide dangereusement proche de son coup, son coeur manqua un battement quand il nota que la lame était une épée, et qu'au bout de l'épée, il y avait une femme nue, nue et furieuse. Harry eut probablement la réaction la plus naturelle du monde :

\- Bonjour, bien dormie ?

Erza se dit que finalement, boire pour faire passer un deuil était une idée incroyablement stupide. Certes, elle ne sentait plus le poid de sa perte, mais son corps était un monde de douleur. D'abord, son crâne l'élançait horriblement, elle essaya de se lever pour se rendre compte que ses jambes et le bas de son ventre était aussi douleureux. Son coeur manqua un battement quand son cerveau fit les connexions logiques.

\- Quel est le connard qui a osé profiter de ... Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle sentit le lit remuer. Elle regarda le coeur d'un jeune homme, visiblement plus jeune qu'elle, au cheveux noirs, qui commençait à bouger.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle fit apparaître une épée dans sa main et la posa sur la gorge de l'individu, qui ouvrit des yeux du vert le plus intense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Lorsque ses deux émeraudes plongèrent dans ses yeux, elle n'eut plus qu'une pensée, ils sont magnifiques.

\- Bonjour, bien dormie ?

Erza cligna des yeux, deux fois, ce gars était un fou ou un inconscient, il se réveille une épée en travers de la gorge et la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire, c'était ça.

\- Vous savez vous auriez dû frapper quand vous en aviez l'occasion. Dit Harry en mettant une petite paire de lunette rectangulaire sur son nez. Car maintenant, nous sommes tous les deux dans une situation délicate.

\- Permettez-moi dans douter, répondit Erza en raffermissant sa prise sur la poignée de son épée. Harry désigna des yeux sa main droite. L'épéïste remarqua qu'il pointait sur elle un bout de bois, cet homme était définitivement un fou.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cette brindille, me la planter dans l'oeil ?

\- Pas vraiment, il abattit son poignet et Erza se sentis voler à travers la pièce. Elle heurta violemment le mur du fond.

\- Vous êtes probablement un assassin doué, malheureusement, je crains qu'on ai oublié de vous préciser que votre cible était un sorcier. Le cerveau d'Erza occulta malheureusement la partie importante de la phrase pour se concentrer sur le dernier mot "sorcier", qui dans son esprit fut instantannément associé au groupe de mots "mage noir ".

Et c'est ainsi qu'Erza et Harry démontrèrent la véracité du théorème de Stan Lee : Quand deux héros se rencontrent pour la première fois, ils finissent toujours par se taper dessus.

Erza libéra sa colère, son corps fut instantannément recouvert d'une armure noire, hérissé de larges épines d'acier, une mèche tomba sur son oeil droit tandis que le gauche se mis à luire d'une lumière rouge de mauvais augure. Dans sa main, une arme massive, à mis chemin entre la masse et l'épée dentelé fit son apparition.

\- L'armure du Purgatoire, tu es mort, sorcier !

\- Magie sans baguette, ils n'ont pas recruté de la camelote. Erza chargea à pleine vitesse et fut surprise de se sentir stopper net dans son elan par un mur invisible. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait prononcé aucune formule, l'impédimenta était partie tout seul, il était déjà en mode "pilote automatique".

\- Diffindo, le sortilège de découpe passa à travers l'armure d'Erza, la déchirant comme du papier. Mais quel est cette magie étrange, ce demanda t'elle en essayant d'ignorer la douleur que lui envoyait son épaule en sang. Elle changea pour l'Armure du Guépard. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la tenue extravagante qu'avait revêtue son adversaire, car elle disparue, pour réapparaître devant lui et lui envoyez un solide coup dans le sternum. Il eut le souffle coupé, heureusement pour lui, un rayon rouge faucha Erza avant qu'elle ne pu abattre l'une de ses lames et le tuer.

\- Assez, tout le monde se calme et baisse ses armes. Tonk avait déboulé dans la chambre dès que le raffut avait commencé. Elle remarqua qu'Erza était toujours consciente, elle avait pourtant encaisser un stupéfix à pleine puissance.

\- Bien, Madame Potter, je vais vous libérer si vous promettez de ranger vos jouer et de discuter avec monsieur comme des adultes. Harry rengaine ta baguette et met au moins un slip. Je sais qu'on ne mesure pas la puissance d'un sorcier à la taille de sa baguette, mais tu n'as as besoin d'exposer ta puissance ainsi. Harry se rendit enfin compte de son absence d'habit et plongea sous les couvertures.

Tonk sortie de la chambre en ricanant, non sans avoir lancé un sort de soin sur l'épaule d'Erza et un réparo sur les murs de la chambre. Il fallut quelques temps pour que la phrase de la jeune auror percute dans l'esprit embrumé des deux protagonistes.

Saisi d'une révélation soudaine, ils regardèrent leurs annulaires, puis celui de l'autre, pour remarquer qu'un anneau dorée similaire y siégeait désormais. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence prennant peu à peu conscience de l'énormité de la chose. Erza en profita pour regarder en détail le corps de son "mari", et ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, elle remarqua une miriades de cicatrices, c'était anormal chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, avait-il été esclave, lui aussi ? Ils rompirent les regards génés. Erza partie se cacher dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Harry s'habilla en vitesse.

Une fois lavés et présentables, Nym les convoca autour d'une table du restaurant de l hôtel. Ils se rendirent compte qu'il était alors près de 18 heures. Ce fut Tonk qui prit la parole.

\- Bon alors, j'ai trouvé ces papiers dans ma chambre, entre les traces de whisky, on arrive à lire ma signature en temps que témoin de votre mariage euh, ... improvisé. Bon avec un peu de chance, ce ne sera pas un contrat magique, en tout cas il a déjà été envoyé à Gringotts. Donc votre mariage est officiel, donc la procédure de divorce sera longue et compliqué, notre société étant aussi archaïque sur ce point que sur les autres, la procédures risques de prendre au moins une année. Je vous recommende donc de faire plus ample connaissance, sans vous entretuer si possible. Sur ces belles paroles, Tonk partie se reposer dans sa chambre en croisant les doigts pour ne pas se réveiller dans un hôtel en ruine.


	4. Mage et Sorcier

Mage et Sorcier.

Harry regardait Erza et Erza regardait Harry, les nouveaux mariés se regardaient, en chien de faillance. La tension était toujours suffisemment palpable pour que la plupart des autres clients de l'hôtel trouve que ce serais une bonne idée d'aller voir ailleur. Ils se détaillaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, chacun essayant d'en apprendre un maximum sur le comportement et la vie de l'autre au travers de ses particularités physques. Ce fût Harry qui brisa le silence.

\- Vous connaissez le jeu des vérités réciproques, c'est un jeu de soirée sorcier.

\- Je ne joue pas avec les mages noirs, rétorqua Erza.

\- Je ne suis pas un mage noir.

\- Vous avez reconnue être un sorcier !

\- "Sorcier" est le terme générique que l'on utilise pour désigner une personne capable d'utiliser la magie. Erza eut soudainement l'air penaud, Harry le remarqua et essaya de dissiper son embarra.

\- Je suppose que vous utiliser un autre terme.

\- On dit "mage", chez nous, ce n'est visiblement pas la même magie ... comment vous avez fait ? Pour l'armure, l'armure du purgatoire est l'une des plus puissante que je possède et vous l'avez détruite comme si elle était en verre.

\- Simple sortilège de découpe, désolé d'avoir détruite votre armure ...

\- Non, ce n'est rien, elle s'autorépare en quelques heures.

\- Vraiment très utile. Erza eut un petit sourire.

\- Alors ce jeu ?

\- C'est très simple, il s'agit d'un micro-enchantement qui impose deux règles chaques joueurs, une question à la fois et une réponse sincère. Le jeu s'arrête dès que l'un des joueurs ment ou refuse de répondre. Très utile pour faire connaissance. Erza accepta, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Les premières questions étaient simples, nom, âge, goûts, dégoûts, ... ils étaient étrangements similaires.

\- Donc je résume,, tu es une célébrité pour avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort absolu, lancé par un mage noir qui a tué tes parents mais tu as vécu comme un esclave chez des gens sans pouvoir qui te déteste, Harry hocha la tête. C'est louche.

\- Eh, regarde le témoin, il indique que je ne mens pas !

\- Non, je voulais dire, que c'était louche, tu m'as dit que ton parrain avait fait un testament que ton conseil à scellé alors que vous n'étiez pas officiellement en guerre. D'un autre côté, tes parents qui étaient en plein conflit, qui se savait personnellement poursuivie par Lord Machin, n'aurait pas pris la peine d'assurer une sauvegarde à leur fils unique avec un testament. Ce raisonnement frappa Harry comme un sac de brique.

\- Dumbledore est mon gardien magique, il m'aurait prévenu.

\- Le même gars qui te laisse te démerder dans des périls mortels et qui te renvoie chaque année dans une maison où il sait pertinemment que tu es maltraité ?

\- Euh, ... c'est pas faux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à gagner en me coupant mon héritage, ce n'est pas comme si les gobelins allaient lui laisser poser la main dessus.

\- Tu fais vraiment confiance à des gobelins ?

\- Quand il s'agit d'empêcher l'argent de sortir de leurs coffres, oui.

Nym choisit se moment là pour faire une apparition prudente dans le pièce, voyant que rien n'était détruit, elle se dirigea vers le jeune couple.

\- Mais c'est que vous allez semblait bien vous entendre tous les deux, tous mes voeux de bonheur ... sa diatribe moqueuse fut stoppé net par deux auras de meurtre qui firent peser une ambiance étouffante dans la pièce.

\- Euh, j'ai envoyé un hibou-express à Gringotts, Harry, on devrait en savoir plus d'ici quelques minutes.

Un hiboux s'écrasa lamentablement contre une vitre.

\- C'est comme ça que votre courrier fonctionne ?

\- A peu près, ils ne sont pas habitué à un double vitrage parfaitement nettoyé. La bonne humeur relative d'Harry s'évanouie en voyant le seaux de cire noire qui cachetait la lettre.

\- C'est un courrier de la BJM, si c'est pour une convocation, ils pourront se la mettre au cul !

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas aller contre la loi, je serais obligé de t'arrêter !

\- Non, tu seras obligé d'essayer. Grogna Harry en décachetant la lettre.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter._

 _Je me nomme Amélia Bones, je suis la directrice du Bureau de la Justice Magique_ (et elle l'avoue sans honte ? Commenta Harry, il reçut un coup de coude de Nym en représaille). _Je tiens d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre mariage et vous informe de votre émancipation magique. En vertu de la loi, vous êtez désormais un adulte, je dois vous avertir que vous serez donc traité comme tels en cas de délit_ (parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?, Aie, arrête Nym !).

 _En attendant, monsieur Potter, le nouveau ministre me charge de vous dire que vous êtez officiellement convoqué pour un interrogatoire dans le cadre de l'enquête sur les évènements survenus dans le département des mystères, en tant que citoyen de l'Angleterre Magique, je suis sûre que vous ne rechignerais pas à accomplir votre devoir. Un auror viendra vous escorter à votre hôtel, d'ici quelques minutes._

 _J'attend votre réponse pour fixer une date de rendez-vous. Avec toutes ma considération, je vous salut._

 _Amélia Bones._

Harry sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir, les sentiments qu'il avait mis de côté pour ses vacances faisaient un effet boomrang. Nym et Erza avaient senti sa colère resurgir.

\- Harry, tu devrais prendre en considération ce qu'Amélia te dit, elle n'est pas ton ennemis.

\- Elle présidait le procès fantôche que Fudge à mené contre moi l'année dernière.

\- Elle se devait d'appliquer la loi.

\- Elle est donc le ministre de la loi, pas celui de la justice.

\- Tu as été innocenté.

\- Certainement pas grâce à elle. Le craquement du transplanage coupa cours à la dispute entre Nym et Harry avant qu'Erza, qui commençait à perdre patience, ne s'en charge. Nym fit la grimace en reconnaissant Dawlish, un auror zélé, stupide, raciste et peu scrupuleux.

\- C'était rapide, commenta Erza.

\- Ils le sont toujours quand il pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Potter ! Je suis en charge de te conduire au ministère pour interrogatoire. Tu doit me remettre ta baguette. Il joua des épaules pour se donner un air menaçant, un geste qu' Erza, Nym et Harry trouvèrent puéril. Difficile d'intimider quelqu'un qui avait fait face à un seigneur des ténèbres, et qui était encore capable de le raconter.

\- Je vous suis, mais je garde ma baguette.

\- C'est la procédure Potter !

\- Un groupe terroriste a infiltré le coeur de votre gouvernement, il serait idiot pour leur cible numéro 1 de partir la-bas, désarmé. Erza s'interposa entre Dawlish et Harry, ce qui surpris ce dernier.

\- POUR QUI TU TE PREND, SANG-DE-BOURBE, tu ferrais mieux de disparaître avant que ton cul de moldu ne se retrouve à Azkaban !

(l'auteur jette ici un voile pudique sur une scène d'une rare violence)

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps-là, à l'ambassade du royaume de Fiore sur Laterr._

Depuis l'ouverture du portail entre Earthland et Laterr, le poste d'ambassadeur était devenu l'un des plus convoité parmis ceux que le pouvoir royal avait à offrir : c'était la planque parfaite ! Jamais un évènement, jamais une mauvaise surprise autre qu'une mauvaise main lors des parties de cartes disputés avec les autres chefs d'Etat. C'est pourquoi il fut fort étonné de voir son assistant débarquer pendant alors qu'il sirotait son café bien tranquille, l'air agité.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe, on est à court de gâteau ?

\- Non, il s'agit d'Erza Scarlett.

\- Fairy Tails, ... qu'est-ce qu'elle a détruit, une maison, un quartier, ... une ville !

\- Non, elle n'a rien détruit.

\- Surprenant, alors quoi.

\- Elle s'est mariée ! L'assistant dû donner des tapes vigoureuses dans le dos de son supérieur qui s'étouffait avec son café.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la tour du conseil des mages :_

\- On a un rapport spécial de l'ambassadeur de Laterr.

\- Quoi, il s'est coincé le doigt dans une porte ? Demanda ironiquement un menbre du conseil.

\- Non, c'est Erza Scarlett, la reine des fées

\- Ne me dîtes pas que cette bande de sauvage a provoqué une catastrophe en pays étranger. Demanda un autre conseiller d'un ton suppliant.

\- Non, elle s'est mariée avec une sorte de célébrité locale. La moitié du conseil en tomba de sa chaise.

\- Est-ce que le reste de sa guilde est au courant.

\- Si c'était le cas, il nous l'aurait fait savoir, commenta Yajima, un ami reconnu de Fairy Tail au sein du conseil. Un frisson parcourru l'échine des membres de la petite assemblé.

\- Bon, qui se dévoue pour allez leur porter la nouvelle ? Tous les membres du conseil parurent subitement très occupés.

Dans ce monde, comme dans beaucoup d'autres, il ne fait pas bon être stagiaire.


End file.
